Resident Evil: Project X
by Kingy
Summary: Now finished stroy. All the survivors return for this action packed story. We follow through Chris and Hunks view and a few other survivors. The ending is like no other as they discover project X which will change the fate of many.
1. Resident Evil: Project X: Prologue

Resident Evil: Project X  
  
Prologue: 3 Months after Code Veronica.  
  
We see through a mans eyes what he is seeing and notice that he is in some kind of high tech facility because of all the computers and metal flooring. We then notice as he slows down more men come from behind him with gas masks and machine guns. Two of the men carry a long tube which is seen dropped in front of a massive metal door. One of the men then press a number of keys on the side panel and he steps back as the long tube generates electricity and takes down the doors electric locks. The man whos view we are looking through pans to the right to give an order to a soldier who has on his armpatch "Umbrella".  
  
" Ok soldier get that door open and fast we have only 20 minutes till the response team come to investigate"  
  
The man nods and runs over to the blast door he then uses some kind of hacking device and the door opens. The man we are viewing through tells the men to open fire on anything that moves. The soldiers then open fire at the fleeing scientists and secruity personal. The well trained soldiers move up in twos and secure the next area. The man moves forward into some sort of control room and gives one of the soldiers an order to shut down the secruity system leading into the laboratorys, the soldier nods and the man turns round.  
  
"Ok listen up, Johnsons gonna stay and secure the control room the rest of you come with lets move out."  
  
The men move out in twos, they then come to a sliding door which has two scientists infront of who are panicking and trying to open the door. The man just opens fire at them and mows them down, he then moves over to one of the scientists laying motionless on the floor and takes a keycard then uses it on the door. The sliding door opens and the men move in with 2 waiting outside the door to secure the area.  
  
There are 6 men now in the room including the man were viewing. He turns this way and that and sees a lot of test tubes, cages, canisters etc. He then sees a man run through the double doors near the back of the room and the men persue him. The man looks left and right and sees all the experiments in the test tubes, the men look amazed but he is not bothered by it like hes seen it all before. The man opens the double door and as soon as he does he hears gun fire and an alarm saying.  
  
"Warning Bio-Hazard alert, warning all personal please evacuate."  
  
The man turns round to the men, stops and grabs his radio.  
  
" Johnson, come in over, what he hell is happening!"  
  
He waits for about 10 seconds then he hears something.  
  
"Sir, we have a problem you gotta get out of there now im reading large heat sygnatures coming your way."  
  
The man looks up at his men and they jump into combath stance.  
  
"Ok Johnson look sharp hold that position over, ok men form up, we need that virus now lets move"  
  
The men burst into the double doored room only to find a man at a computer and a massive canister of some sort which is moving by computer and heading down a ramp into what seems to be a cargo bay.  
  
"Hold it right there pal hand over the T-Veronica virus."  
  
Scientist: "Never its already too late ive released some of the experiments you will never leave alive."  
  
"Fine so be it"  
  
The man opens fire and kills the man but damages the computer which in turn opens the massive test tube. One of the men runs over to were the scientist was shot and trys to shut the canister, but the computer explodes and knocks the man across the room. One of the soldiers runs over to the man whos down and tends to his wounds.  
  
" Find the virus we have to move hurry"  
  
The man were viewing notices that at the side of the giant canister theres a couple of vials inside a glass container. The man sprints over and smashs the glass he then takes the virus and heads for the door.  
  
"Lets move, come on"  
  
As the man says that the injured man who is helped by 2 soldiers start to move. As he reachs the door they hear a massive thump and they spin round only to see a massive 15ft monster which has a massive head with a hugh jaw and long arms with tenticles and claws, its lower body is very small but seems slimey.  
  
"Open fire"  
  
The men start to fire as the injured man and the 2 men help him to the door. The monster slides across the floor onto the wall and swings one of its tenticles toward the men it smashs the door and pulls it toward itself. One of the men is knocked down by the impact. The monster then with jet like speed moves toward the knocked out man scewers him and rips him in half. It then turns its head toward the rest of them who are in shock except the man in charge who fires a grenade shot at the monster which damages it only to be healed straight away.  
  
"Come on we cant kill it lets move, Johnson come in over we have the virus and are on the w ay eta 5 mintues over."  
  
The men start to run out of the room but the injured man with the 2 men are slowing behind. Suddenly behind them comes crashing the monster through the wall and 2 of its tenticles grab both men and throw them into the canisters. The injured man trys to lock his gun but a claw flys right through his upper body and slides him across the floor. One of the men turn round and start firing, he turns to the leader.  
  
"Go, get out of here ill hold it move your ass sir"  
  
The man turns and bursts through the door only to hear screaming he looks around and notices that the 2 men he posted here are gone. He carrys on and makes it to the control room, but he can still hear the thing coming faster and faster, were he sees Johnson infront of him.  
  
Johnson: " Sir thank god we have to hurry were are the rest"  
  
"They never made it come on somethings chasing me"  
  
The 2 men turn only to met by a bloody and injured soldier who has a claw mark right across his chest.  
  
Injured man: " Sir....they killed munroe....annddd..urhhgghghg"  
  
The man dies infront of him.  
  
Johnson: " The poor bastard"  
  
The leader just looks down and carrys on moving. They come to were they entered the place i.e. the massive doors and notice that some of the scientists bodys have been ripped apart. The 2 men look up to see a massive green like creature swing down then rip Johnsons head off. The leader shoots the monster and kills it. He then turns round and see thes giant monster still following him from the test chambers. He looks up and see's the stairs he came down and runs up them. As he gets to the top he can see outside through the glass windows and the bunkers, sandbags etc (defence team who they killed on the way in). He then grabs his radio and clicks the button, and moves outside.  
  
"This is Hunk, I have the sample need evac over"  
  
As he spins round he rips off his mask and throws it to the floor he then turns round to look at the base and starts shooting the green monsters that are jumping out of it.  
  
Hunk: " Eat this, oh you want some too"  
  
As hes shooting them, he can hear a faint chopper noise he spins his head with sweat pouring off and sees a helicopter shooting at the monsters. He jumps back and waits for it to drop the rope. He looks up and shouts.  
  
Hunk: "Thank god, you guys took your time"  
  
The chopper drops the rope and he grabs it and the chopper pulls away only to see that monster fromt he test chamber smash out of the base. The pilot looks down on his radar and then clicks his radio.  
  
Pilot: "Request air strike over"  
  
As the man does that and sets in the coordinates they get to the canyon ridge which takes them 3 minutes and Hunk puts his head out of the window to see a massive light which destorys the whole area were the base was. He sits back in his seat and laughs, he then looks down at the samples of the Virus he has. 


	2. Resident Evil: Project X: Mysterys withi...

PART 2  
  
A man about 6ft and over with slick hair and an all black army atire suit with sun glasses on is seen walking across what looks like the remenants of a once base. He kneels down and picks up a piece of the rubbel looks up and takes a sigh then stands up. He then reaches into his top pocket and pulls out a tiny phone he dials a few numbers and begins to speak.  
  
"Its what we feared the base is totally destroyed, were going in to check to see if any of the base and test subjects are still intact.....Wesker out"  
  
He then looks to his left and a jeep with about 15 soldiers in pulls up and the soldiers jump out. An officer comes over to Wesker and saultes him.  
  
Office: "Major. Kawolski reporting for duty sir what are the orders"  
  
Wesker looks him up and down and a smerk appears on his face.  
  
Wesker: "Ok Major do your stuff get in there and find an remenents off hostile and take them out secure the base and radio me I want to do a further investigation of the damage myself do you understand me, oh and one more thing do not damage any canister or equipment if there stil intact."  
  
Office: "Yes sir, lets move out people"  
  
As Wesker puts his phone away into his pocket he walks over to a Humnv and sits against it with his arms folded and waits for the soldiers to radio him. About 5 minutes later he gets a radio signal and opens his car door then picks up the radio.  
  
Wesker: " Wesker here, whats the situation over"  
  
Officer: "Sir you better come take a look at this the area is secure over"  
  
Wesker: "On the way."  
  
He then slams the radio down and clicks his hand gun then slides it into his holster. As he enters the once impressive complex he notices burnt creatures and 2 soldiers who are half eaten and burnt. He carrys on ducking his head here and there bcause of the rubble. When he reaches the main lab area he quickly rushes to the double doored room and ignores the soldiers. When he reaches the room he runs over to the giant canister which is totally ruined. Wesker then checks the side of it and then slams his fist down into the ground which destroys some of it.  
  
Wesker: "Noooooo.... Damn it, only one man could have pulled this operation off and only o ne company.....UMBRELLA"  
  
He spins round with a ugly look on his face pulls the phone out of his pocket and press' redial.  
  
Wesker: "Wesker here its the worst possible scenerio, theyve taken the virus and we cant salvage any of the test subjects."  
  
Man on end of phone: " Well you now what to do agent, no one must know about what went on down there make sure the clear up team do there job, and find who was responsible for this mess. Dont come back without the virus Wesker."  
  
Wesker: "Yes sir I know the man responsible for this mess.....Hunk!"  
  
The line goes dead as Wesker looks round bursts through the double doors and looks at the men.  
  
Wesker: "Ok we have our orders now lets move, were going to France, umbrella will play for this they will suffer!" 


	3. Resident Evil Porject X: Overun

Part 3  
  
A tall looking man with jet black hair is sitting outside a cafe with a newspaper as a gush sweeps past he looks up and notices an attack helicopter heading toward the inner center of the city. One of his eyebrows rises and he is then startled by a women with fair brown hair who kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Jill you scared the hell outta me"  
  
Jill: "Whats up Chris you look shocked"  
  
Chris: "Its nothing I just saw well its nothing."  
  
Jill sits down opposite him and sips her coffee.  
  
Jill:" So whens Leon and his resistance friends arriving."  
  
Chris:" Barry says they should be here within the day but we gotta keep a low profile until they come otherwise Umbrella might suspect were here"  
  
A phone rings and Chris leans over the table and picks it up.  
  
Chris: "Chris here"  
  
Chris just nods and says the occasional yes, uh huh. Then after a few minutes he puts the phone in his pocket stands up and looks at Jill.  
  
Chris: " Ok its time, somethings happened we need to get to the safe house and meet up with Barry."  
  
Chris jumps over the railing and Jill follows as they walk along the river bank. Chris turns around to Jill while there walking.  
  
Chris: "Ok Jill Leon just said Umbrella now were here and Barrys going to meet us in the safe house because there sending a special umbrella unti lead by Hunk out to arrest and maybe kill us."  
  
Jill: " How did they now were here."  
  
Chris: " I dunno but we gotta hurry"  
  
As he says that they start to run. After about 10 mintues they make it to a small house which is the last houe along this tiny road. Chris enters only to have a gun pointed to his head, none other than a magnum.  
  
Chris:" Wow wow, Barry its me"  
  
Barry: "God damn it I thought you were them, hurry up get in you 2"  
  
Jill walks in as Barry locks the door and sits down placing the magnum on the table. Chris and Jill join him.  
  
Barry:"Ok I dont now how they find out were in the city but it wont be long before they find us, so were going to have to pull the operation back till another date im afraid."  
  
Chris:"God damn it weve waited so long for this"  
  
Barry: "I know Chris, but something happened this morning something big. One of the rival companys bases was destroyed this morning and virus samples were taken no one nows who the company were or were there located but thats what I heard from Carlos."  
  
Suddenl they hear a van pull up and shouting. Barry pushs the table back and grabs his gun.  
  
Barry:" Go quickly out the back"  
  
As they say that the door burts open and Barry fires a few shots which in turn takes down 2 swat team soldiers. They then run out the back door and jump into a speed boat which Jill drives while Chris grabs a gun from the boat and him and Barry fire at the swat members who come out the back door.  
  
Chris:" Jill slow it down ease up there way gone"  
  
Jill slows the boat up as they dock near a bar. They jump out and walk up the ramp which leads into a street with the bar on the right.  
  
Barry:"Ok you 2 go in the bar and wait for me to come back with Carlos and the rest and maybe information to get us outta here, ill be back"  
  
As he says that hes gone into the ally and down the street. As Chris turns round he can see that its starting to get dark.  
  
Chris:"Ok I suppose we have no choice lets go in the bar"  
  
They walk in the bar as the music is playing really loud and lots of people are dancing and talking (just like a bar). As they approach the bar, the bartender asks them want they want to drink and Jill talks in french and orders the drinks. They then go and sit in the corner, but as they do someone burts out the toilet and his holding his hand.  
  
Man:"God damn it that son of a bitch in the toilet just bit me god damn it" (in french tho)  
  
Jill looks to Chris and grabs his hand.  
  
Jill:"Oh god he just said someone bit his hand"  
  
Chris jumps up and pulls his gun out of his jacket and rushs over to the toilet as everyone in the bar screams and run out. Jill follows Chris. Chris slowly walks int he toilet with his gun pointed ahead and opens each of the cubicles, one by one he cant find anything but he hears moaning the only moaning he has heard in that dreaded mansion. He quickly pushs open the last cubical and shoots the moaning man in the head. The grotesk looking man falls to the ground.  
  
Chris:"No god damn it nooo. The town must be infected but how we planned everything"  
  
Suddenly they hear gun fire from outside they quickly rush outside only to find the people out of the bar being attacked by about 4 mabe 5 zombies and 2 policemen shooting them but they cant get a target because of the civilians. As Chris rushes over to help out Jill is attacked from behind by a zombie which has crawled out of the river.  
  
Jill:"Chris helppp"  
  
As Chris turns round hes suddenly surrouned by zombies and civilians, so he cant get a clear shot to help Jill. As he shrugs them off hes attacked by 3 zombies his gun is then knocked to the ground and so is he. As he trys to find his gun and hold off the monsters, he hears gun fire and 2 of the zombies fall. He looks round grabs his gun and shoots the 3rd zombie to the ground then runs out of the ground. He looks round to see who helped him.  
  
Chris:" Leon, thank god"  
  
Leon:"Go Chris hurry"  
  
As Chris moves he looks for Jill but shes gone.  
  
Chris:"Jill!!"  
  
Leon:"Chris hurry I cant hold them forever quick into the next street quick."  
  
Chris takes one final look back then runs into the next street Leon then follows. As we see a massacre of bodies around the bar. Then more zombies come around the corner to feed on the injured and dead. As they get to safety in the next main road, Leon stops and looks at Chris.  
  
Leon:"Weres Barry and what happened to Jill"  
  
Chris:"Barry went to look for Carlos and Rebecca"  
  
Leon:"I only arrived in town not so long ago I saw the safe house trashed and sent a few of my men to look around the city, then I heard gun fire and headed down toward the bar only to find the god damn city infested with them freaks again."  
  
Chris:"Whats happened here, we need to find the others and fast."  
  
As he says that a massive explosions is heard and the ground vibrate. Leon looks at his Chris.  
  
Leon:"Come on that came from down there lets move"  
  
So they run toward the shopping centers of the town. Only to find the police station and nearby stores blown up and everywhere destroyed. Then they see a massive like creature walking down the street through the blazes of fire toward them.  
  
Chris:"What in gods name is that".  
  
We see a couple of policeman fire at the beast but to no avail they are instantly killed. Leon then looks in amazement and notices that its none other than Mr.X T-01.  
  
Leon:"Oh my god Chris we gotta move now!, its Mr. X aka T-01 what hunted me and Claire back in Racoon City."  
  
Chris:"Good god lets move."  
  
As they make a break for it down the street, it turns its head and follows them at high speed. Leon shoots it a few times and carrys on running as it speeds up.  
  
Leon:"Oh dear god it werent that fast the last time."  
  
As he says that Mr.x knocks Leon right into the other building, Chris looks around and is thrown right through a shop window. Mr.x turns around and is being shot at by one of Leons resistance men.  
  
Leon:"Go Chris we will take care of this hurry get to the Umbrella lab"  
  
Chris looks back and limps off. As he runs through street to street he can hear gun fire and fighting. About 5 minutes later he makes it to the Umbrella company entrance only to find tanks, ambulances, cars etc all over the place smashed and bodys everywhere.  
  
Chris:"My god, so this is were the first fight started then."  
  
Chris walks over and picks up a automatic machinegun off one of the dead soldiers he then steps into the Umbrella compund. 


	4. Resident Evil:Project X: The Set up

Part 4: Earlier that day.  
  
Umbrella Facility Paris  
  
Computer:"Authorisation code please"  
  
Hunk puts his face next to the speaker and speaks into it.  
  
Hunk:"Code name Mr Death Id number 27540."  
  
Computer:"Access granted, welcome Agent Hunk."  
  
Hunk smiles then walks through the steel structured door and into an elevator, still clutching the Virus samples he stole from the secret compund early on in the day. As he press' a button the lift shoots down. When the lift comes to a holt the doors open and he steps out into a long metal corridor. The lift door slams shut, he then walks forward into the long corridor.  
  
Computer:"Please place samples in the small containment field to your right agent."  
  
Hunk nods and puts the virus samples into the small containment field and then they are gone into the side of the wall.  
  
Computer:"You will now be cleaned and checked for contamination"  
  
A little smirk appears on his face and he strips down to his underpants and the floor begins to move forward and carrys him along as various equipment begins to appear. Water shoots down on him as he shudders because of the coldness then a scanner comes past and scans his body for injuries and possible contamination. Finally hes injected in the kneck with green fluid.  
  
Hunk:"Dammit, I hate that part"  
  
When he reaches the end a black swat suit is laying there with a side arm and varoius other equipment, id cards etc. When hes changed he pins in a number and another door opens. The room then spins round with steam coming through the pipes and another door opens he steps out into a big area with 2 soldiers with gas masks on.  
  
Soldier:"This way please sir"  
  
Hunk follows and they lead him to a metal door it opens and he walks out into a corridor with lots of science, secruity personal are walking around.  
  
Soldier:"Good day sir"  
  
Hunk looks around and nods as the steel door shuts. He then looks around and is approached by a man in a brown suit.  
  
Man:"Ah agent very good job, shame about the casualties but you still got the sample superb job agent."  
  
Hunk:"No problem Sir its all in a days work"  
  
Man:"haha good to hear. Now I want to show you something please come this way"  
  
As the man walks down another corridor Hunk follows looking through all the glass windows as experiemtns and varoius other tasks are being done. The man stops at a door and swips his id card through the id panel then walks in as hunk follows.  
  
Man:"Please have a seat agent"  
  
The door shuts as Hunk sits down. The man then walks over to a computer turns it on as a big screen is shown in the front of the room. It shows a map of paris.  
  
Man:"Now this may look like a map of paris but weve been informed that those pesky S.T.A.R.S members are somewhere int he city. Now someone tipped us off to were there located."  
  
The man presses a button and the map zooms into a small area with a river behind a small street were the camera is zoomed into.  
  
Man:"Now Agent this is were there located in a small house on the east bank of the river, I want you to take our best defence team and take them out. Try to capture some of them but kills these men."  
  
The screen changes to a picture of Barry Burton and Chris Redfield.  
  
Hunk:"Oh yer there the guys from the mansion incident"  
  
Man:"Yes and there the men who can stop our plans, im not interested in the rest but try and capture at least one of them for information and test programs."  
  
The man smiles and he turns the screen off, and he looks over to Hunk.  
  
Man:"Now your team are waiting for you in the vehicle bay I suggest you get a move on and finish S.T.A.R.S off once and for all, good luck Agent im sure you will not fail us"  
  
As he says that Hunk walks out of the room. He turns right and into the elevator. He then arrives at the vehicle bay were there is a umbrella van with about 15 soldiers in it waiting for him. He rushes over to the van and a soldier hands his a machine gun.  
  
Hunk:"Ok fellas you now the drill lets do our job and get home for tea, lets move"  
  
As he jumps int he van they leave the vehicle bay. A few mintues later they come to the street were the S.T.A.R.S members are located.  
  
Hunk:"Ok this is it men lets move move move"  
  
They jump out as 2 men take up point and open the door only to be shot down. Hunk sees them fall and orders everyone in the house. They go in and start to shoot at the 3 suspects who escape out the back.  
  
Hunk:"After them"  
  
3 men run out back only to be shot at and one is killed while the 3 suspects escape in a boat and are gone. The 2 soldiers walk back in while the rest are trashing the place for information.  
  
Hunk:"God damn it not a thing, and plus they have escaped this is all we need."  
  
Suddenly they here an explosion.  
  
Hunk:"What the hell"  
  
The men run out side and Hunk jumps in the van heres shooting on the radio.  
  
Hunk:"This is Hunk base come in over"  
  
Umbrella HQ:"This is base over were under heavy attack, they have armoured...."  
  
The radio goes dead, Hunk slams the radio down and gets out the van.  
  
Hunk:"Ok people we got a situation get in the van we gotta move"  
  
As he does that they get in and set off to investigate what has happened.  
  
Hunk:"Someones set us up god damn it."  
  
As he says that the van zooms past the river, as we see a zombie stagger out of the river. 


	5. Resident Evil: Project X: Old Enemys

Part 5: Back to Chris' Scenerio  
  
Umbrella HQ Entrance  
  
As Chris walks through all the smashed glass and equipment he walks over to the reception desk and notices that the computer is still active. He walks over sits down and places himself infront of the computer. Chris then moves the mouse over to recent reports and people coming and going the facility.  
  
Chris:"Hmmm lets see"  
  
He checks the day befores visitors and as he scrolls through the names he notices someones name that stands out.  
  
Chris:"What the hell"  
  
He double clicks ont he name which takes him to a page which tells how long the visitor was in the building for and what his or her purposes were. Chris shakes his head and slams his fist on the computer.  
  
Chris:"Why that son of a bitch, he was the one that gave us away, how could he"  
  
Then Chris hears footsteps jumps up and goes for his assualt rifle but a man at lighting speed grabs him by the kneck and throws him in the corner. As Chris looks up he notices that the man is none other than Albert Wesker.  
  
Wesker:"Ah Chris my dear boy its been what 3 months, ive missed you already hope you missed me."  
  
As he says that he smirks and moves over to Chris he looks to his left and notices what Chris was looking at and then laughs.  
  
Chris:"Wesker what the hell are you doing here"  
  
Chris staggers to his feet, shakes his head and focus' on Wesker.  
  
Wesker:"Well Chris old chum its simple really let me explain"  
  
Wesker takes his glass' off and sits on the edge of the desk and smiles at Chris.  
  
Wesker:"Well then ill tell you what im doing here. Firstly one of my companys secret reseach bases was destroyed by a special elite group working for Umbrella the man who lead the group is Agent Hunk, you may now him"  
  
Chris looks up then looks at Wesker.  
  
Chris:"Yeah hes the guy who was sent to kill us"  
  
Wesker:"Exactly, so we figured that he would head back here with the Virus he stole from us. I assembled a team to attack this complex and get the Virus back. My team did a great job as you can see. But there was one tiny problem Hunks team came back to the base to quickly we didnt expect them to return for a good while because they were dealing with you guys"  
  
Chris:"So they caught you by surprise hey, huh so it wasnt thought through very well then was it"  
  
Wesker:"I really hate when you do that please be quite. Now as the attack was taking place I noticed that the city was a bit quite and that most of the civilians didnt look too good. I then realised that my company sent in our new recruite Ada Wong a week before hand. Her job was simple get into the base release the virus into the city so that Umbrella would be blamed and wouldnt suspect an attack. Now Hunks unit were on the scene while some of my team were outside most of us were in the complex approaching the labs. As we reached the labs and killed all the scientist I tryed to contact the men outside but there was no response the next minute a battle broke out deep in the bowls of the facility so I told the men to hold Hunks team at all costs. As usual Hunks team pushed them back and finally killed the. However I thought of something else I released the test subjects and was about to get the Virus but Hunk rushed in and shot at me. The shot damaged the capsule which the Virus was in, so I rushed into the next room and found project X"  
  
Chris:"Project X what is that"  
  
Wesker smirks, suddenly they hear a great scream and the hallway starts to shake Wesker jumps down and turns around only to be smashed against the wall by this massive creature which looks mutated similar to a tyrant but with more tentacles and a massive jaw structure. Chris runs over to the computer trys to lock his gun but it seems jammed the creature at high speed is rushing over to kill him Chris turns around jumps over the desk and rolls across the floor as the giant monster smashes the computer and makes a massive whole in the wall. Chris turns around to go outside but sees the once dead soldiers rising as zombies and he notices that Wesker is still out cold against the wall. Chris looks around and notices the hallway the creature came up through he quickly dashes for the hallway but is being persued by the dreaded monster. He finally makes it to a T junction he takes a right and keeps on running as he turns around the creature is gaining speed. Chris sundenly slips and scrambles to his feet. He looks up and sees Carlos.  
  
Carlos:"Chris stay down"  
  
Carlos fires a bazooka round at the creature and hallway caves in and crushs the monster.  
  
Carlos:"Chris come on this way"  
  
Chris follows Carlos into the next hallways and Carlos sits down on a side bench next to a soda machine Chris also sits down. Both men out of breath and Carlos looks to Chris.  
  
Carlos:"I thought you were all dead, thats why I came into the facility to see if you guys had attacked this place but I was wrong"  
  
Chris:"Yeah it was Wesker, and I lost Leon in the streets back there and Jill, I thought Barry was with you and Rebecca"  
  
Carlos:"Nope, me and Rebecca got split up in the attack on the streets."  
  
Chris stands up and puts his hand on Carlos' shoulder.  
  
Chris:"Weve been set up, by one of our own members"  
  
Suddenly Mr.X (T-01) smashs through the wall and looks right at both of the men. Carlos jumps up and starts to shoot.  
  
Chris:"Come on we cant kill it lets move."  
  
Both men run down the corridor and fire the occasional bullet behind them at the beast. Suddenly it gains speed like before and swings for Chris who ducks and rolls on the floor while Carlos is still running.  
  
Chris:"Go run find the others."  
  
Carlos turns around as an explosion is heard and the roof collapses over Mr.X and blocks the corridor between Carlos and Chris. Chris gets up and picks his gun up he then looks down at the giant monster which is dead.  
  
Chris:"Carlos find the others i'll meet you in the labs go."  
  
Carlos:"Roger Chris...good look"  
  
Chris nods and looks around he finds an elevator shaft with the elevator destroyed, he then jumps onto the cable and lowers himself down. Suddenly our of the darkness jump Hunters.  
  
Chris:"Oh no not these guys!"  
  
Chris fires a few bullets but to no avail. One of the Hunters jumps right at Chris but Chris drops down the cable. Once he lands at the bottom the hunters persue him. He runs out of the elevator shaft into what looks like a contamination corridor similar to were Hunk came in. Its all destroyed and blood everywhere. Chris moves forward and is grabbed on the leg by an injured man on the floor. Chris puts the gun over his head and looks down the man is still alive but badly hurt.  
  
Injured man:"You must get out of here....terrible things roam the depths of this base."  
  
Chris:"I now but im looking for my comrades and any survivors come on your coming with me"  
  
Chris goes to grab the man but hes pushs Chris back and stands up but staggers. Suddenly both men swiftly run around to see 3 hunters in the elevator doorway. Chris quickly fires a few bullets which hits one of the Hunters but doesnt damage it.  
  
Chris:"Come on lets move"  
  
Injured man:"Go find other survivors im finished GOO!!"  
  
With that Chris sprints downt he corridor and the Hunters move at high speed toward the secruity guard, he fires of a few shots before there on top of him ripping him to pieces.  
  
Injured man:"Uhahahhahuuhhh!!!!"  
  
Chris looks behind him and sees one of the Hunters lift its head up and smirk at Chris then start to move after him. Chris runs through the damaged door into a secruity office. He sees 1 secruity officer dead and grabs his machine gun then fires down the corridor at the Hunters he takes 2 down and the other retreats. He then turns around and opens the secruity door which leads into the labs.  
  
Chris:"Finally"  
  
As Chris walks through the door he gets knocked in the face by a gun and is knocked out cold. 


	6. Resident Evil: Project X: The attack

Part 6: The Attack  
  
Back to Hunks timeline and scenerio just before the attack.  
  
As Hunk drives the van with his team in at hi-speed he pulls the van over just before they reach the street were the Umbrella HQ base is.  
  
Hunk:"Ok everyone out give me those binoculars"  
  
As he gets the binoculars he goes to the edge of a building and pears around the corner with the binoculars on.  
  
Hunk:"Damn armoured vehicles..hmmm"  
  
Hunk then turns around grabs his gun and looks at the men.  
  
Hunk:"Ok Charlie get in that building over there and shoot anything that moves besides us wait for my signal, Jim take the Law launcher out of the van and take that tank out and any other armoured vehicles. The rest of you are the assualt team with me lets move."  
  
They all get into position as Hunk stares down the street toward Weskers men. He then radios one of the men.  
  
Hunk:" Ok Charlie you have the green light, Jim take that tank out as well, lets go go go"  
  
As he says that the sniper Charlie takes out a couple of the tank drivers and Jim takes out the Tank. The rest of Hunks team wipe out the not so prepared soldiers. Once they cleared the area Hunk regroups them all.  
  
Hunk:"Ok theres gotta be more in the base so look sharp people"  
  
Hunk leads them deep into the base and they see that everyone in the base is dead. They then move into the labs and open fire on the soldiers down there.  
  
Hunk:"Ok check your fire in this chamber do you understand me if you damage anything there could be an outbreak lets move"  
  
They storm into the next room and a few of Weskers men take a few of Hunks down and vica versa. But Hunks unit over power them and secure the area.  
  
Hunk:"Ok open that door we gotta make sure that the Virus samples are secure and that the experiments are stable."  
  
Suddenly an alarm comes on and the computer voice begins to speak.  
  
Computer:"Biohazard, warning all personal please evacuate live specimens have been released"  
  
Hunk:"Oh shit thats all we need, ok team look sharp come on"  
  
Hunk rushes into the next room and sees none other than Albert Wesker standing infront of a machine with the Virus in.  
  
Hunk:"Damn you Wesker, stay were you are"  
  
Suddenly Wesker smirks and is about to grab the Virus but Hunk opens fire and damages the capsules. Wesker falls back.  
  
Wesker:"You fool"  
  
Wesker then runs into a room which has Project X written above it. Hunk goes to persue him but they hear great roars and screams.  
  
Soldier:"Sir I think we must be leaving now"  
  
Hunk nods and as he turns around a Tyrant smashes through the wall and rips apart the soldiers. Hunk opens fire but to no avail. He runs over to the Virus' but the container is damaged and they cant be released. Hunk sprints for the door but is knocked right across the room by the Tyrant and is knocked out.  
  
A few hours later  
  
As Hunk opens his eyes he notices that his mask is missing and a graseful young girl is sitting infront of him tending to his shoulder wounds.  
  
Hunk:"Who the hell are you and what happened."  
  
The young girl looks at him and smiles.  
  
Young girl:"Well we will start by telling you my name and you tell me yours, I am Rebecca Chambers of the S.T.A.R.S team im a medic so I know what im doing just hold still."  
  
As she says that Hunks face changes and he realises that one of his companys enemys is helping him.  
  
Hunk:"Well im agent Hunk"  
  
Hunk gets to his feet but struggles.  
  
Rebecca:"You need your rest mr Hunk."  
  
Hunk:"I have to get out of here and report to HQ"  
  
Rebecca shakes her head.  
  
Rebecca:"Now it was my job to finish off Umbrella but ill help you and you help me cause were not going to survive on our own"  
  
Hunk smiles then nods he then picks up his sub machine gun and looks over at the Virus canister which is still damaged. He sighs and walks out of the room Rebecca quickly follows. All around his is destroyed equipment etc bloody everywhere and bullets wholes etc.  
  
Hunk:"Weres all the bodys?"  
  
Rebecca:"There zombies now or theyve been eaten by the things down here"  
  
Hunk:"Jesus, and by the way how in gods name did you get down here and why!"  
  
Rebecca:"Because my friends are down here somewhere and the city is overun, plus it was easy to get down here"  
  
Hunk looks at her with a sturn feel in his eyes.  
  
Hunk:"Overun!, oh dear god I gotta call HQ to send a team in to clear this mess up otherwise they'll blow the city up!"  
  
Hunk quickly starts to run down the corridor as Rebecca follows close behind.  
  
They come to a T-junction and Hunk stops trying to remember which way to the vehicle bay.  
  
Hunk:"Its....this way come on"  
  
Rebecca:"Were are we going"  
  
Hunk:"Were leaving!"  
  
Rebecca:"You cant we have to resuce my friends who are down here somwhere"  
  
Hunk:"Kid there probably dead already are best chance is getting to the bay and getting a chopper or something."  
  
As he says that they can hear moaning just around the corner.  
  
Rebecca:"There coming!"  
  
Hunk quickly kicks over a bench and a soda machine and kneels down behind it.  
  
Hunk:"Well come on I aint running anymore, get behind this hurry"  
  
They can see down the corridor a shadow coming at high speed. The figure comes around and Rebecca shouts.  
  
Rebecca:"Hold your fire Hunk its Barry!"  
  
Barry jumps behind the defence Hunk prepared and is out of breath when he catchs his breath he begins to speak.  
  
Barry:"Theres at least 40 maybe more of them zombies right behind me."  
  
We can see that Barry has been in a major battle because his face is tired and he has bruises and a few cuts all over him.  
  
Hunk:"Ok pal you any good with that thing"  
  
Barry looks down at his magnum and laughs.  
  
Barry:"You'll see"  
  
Suddenly a horde of Zombies burst around the corner staggering toward the survivors.  
  
Hunk:"Ok let em have it"  
  
As he says that they open fire taking down a load of zombies with shots to the head. As Hunk reloads the zombies get closer and he looks up as he reloads and sees a licker looks right at him.  
  
Hunk:"Holey shit heads up!"  
  
As he says that Hunk falls past the barricade they made and into the open with the licker jumping down and knocking him over with its long tongue.  
  
Rebecca:"Hunk!!!"  
  
Barry turns around and blows the lickers head in with the magnum.  
  
Barry:"Come on get behind the barricade"  
  
Hunk scrambles for his gun as the horde of zombies gather around him and try to attack him as hes fighting them off with his knife.  
  
Hunk:"Get out of here go!"  
  
Rebecca:"nooo Hunk"  
  
Barry grabs Rebecca and they flee through the back way.  
  
Barry:"Rebecca come on hes gone"  
  
Hunk grabs his gun and starts to fire at the zombies but theres too many of them. He keeps fighting them off and runs down the corridor. He finally makes it to the vehicle bay blast doors.  
  
Hunk:"Oh nooo the access code come on Hunk think"  
  
As hes thinking the zombies are coming at a fearce pace toward him. He types in the access gods but everytime its wrong. He looks behind and fires a few more rounds at the creature. He then types the code in again and the doors open he scrambles through it into the hanger bay. He looks around and notices that nothing is damaged in this place and theres a chopper and plenty of vehicles. As he looks behind him into the corridor with the zombies the blast door shuts as the lab closes off. 


	7. Resident Evil: Project X: Traitor within

Part 7: Truth  
  
Same timeline as part 6.  
  
Chris opens his eyes and is strapped to chair in a massive room with cylinders and electric equipment etc.  
  
Chris:"Were the hell"  
  
As Chris trys to look around he receives a punch right in the jaw. He then shakes his head and looks up to see Wesker grinning at him.  
  
Wesker:"Well isnt this cosy here we are again but for the last time redfield. Youve caused me to much trouble, and now you die. Muwhhaahaha"  
  
Wesker points over to a massive cylinder with Jill inside.  
  
Chris:"You bastard!"  
  
Wesker:"Language Chris, now she will be the ultimate creation the ultimate power. But first I want to show you something amazing something you couldnt comprehend"  
  
As Wesker turns around Barry and Rebecca burst into the room.  
  
Barry:"Hold it right there Wesker, Rebecca untie Chris"  
  
Rebecca unties Chris as Wesker puts his hands in the air.  
  
Wesker:"Ah Barry old buddy. You look good been working out hahah"  
  
Barry:"Wesker you slime ball release Jill now!"  
  
Wesker:"Fine as you wish"  
  
Wesker press' a switch on the computer but the cylinder carrys on moving along a tractor of some sort and the massive metal structure in the middle of the room opens up and a round ball in the center starts to spin and electricity and other matter start to spin around it.  
  
Wesker:"ahaha you fool you will never win muwhhaa"  
  
As Barry is about to squeeze the trigger a bullet goes right through his collar bone and Barry falls to the floor.  
  
Wesker:"Hold it right there Redfield and Chambers, good job my dear boy."  
  
As Chris and Rebecca look around they see Leon standing over Barry smiling.  
  
Rebecca:"So you set us up"  
  
Leon:"Chris new all along. Its nothing personal just buisness and to end Umbrella. I was the one who tipped Umbrella off to our hideout so that Hunks special unit wouldnt be defending the base so it was much easier for Weskers men to attack, plus I got to work with Ada again"  
  
Chris:"You son of a bitch your as bad as Wesker"  
  
Wesker:"Hes not that bad buts hes close muwhhaa"  
  
Suddenly the metal structure in the middle of the room picks up speed as all papers etc spin through the air.  
  
Wesker:"Now your about to witness history in the making im about to show you Project X, what Umbrella were hiding from everyone, but first im going to transform Jill in to a virus carrier. For what purpose your all wondering well this machine can send people back in time and im going to send the tranformed Jill back to stop S.T.A.R.S and destroy Umbrella muwhhaa"  
  
Chris:"Wesker youve gone mad again theres no such thing"  
  
As he says that Wesker flips a switch and Jill cylinder lights up he then walks over to the cylinder which has now stopped and places a virus sample into an injection tool which is aimed at Jills kneck.  
  
Wesker:"Say goodbye Chris, to your beloved Jill"  
  
As he says that Carlos dives onto Wesker and knocks him backward as Chris jumps onto Leon and knocks him out.  
  
Chris:"Carlos hurry get her out of there"  
  
As Carlos has knocked Wesker the tractor begins to move toward the Time Machine. Carlos grabs Jill out of the cylinder and throws her to the floor but Wesker jumps up and slams Carlos right into the cylinder, he then locks it and injects the virus directly into Carlo who screams.  
  
Wesker:"Muwhhahaha"  
  
Chris shoots Wesker who falls onto the computer.  
  
Chris:"Barry are you ok man"  
  
Barry coughs then smiles at Chris who runs over to Jill and carrys her on his back, and puts her in the corner. He then looks over to see Carlos mutating in the clyinder.  
  
Chris:"Rebecca take Jill ill help Barry hurry."  
  
The time machine is picking up massive speed and begins to suck most of the equipment into it. Wesker types something on the computer and a computer voice can be heard.  
  
Computer:"Self destruct in t-minus 10 minutes all personal please evacuate the area."  
  
Wesker:"hahaha you'll never win S.T.A.R.S"  
  
As Chris turns around Leon smacks him and he drops Barry. Leon then grabs a gun and points it at Chris.  
  
Leon:"End of the line Chris. Do you now how much I hate you guys. All goodie too shoes, now you'll die toghter"  
  
As he says that the machine gets stronger and he falls back. All the people in the room fall and grab onto something because of the sheer force.  
  
Rebecca:"Chris were not going to make it"  
  
Suddenly Carlos smashs out of his cylinder in a mutated form and picks up Leon.  
  
Leon:"Wesker help me urrrrr"  
  
Wesker:"Ill leave this to you my newest recruit"  
  
As he says that the monster thrusts its massive like claw through Leon and snaps him in half then throws his bodies to the floor and turns for Wesker. As it does Wesker climbs up toward the machine. But it turns to Chris and runs over, it then flings Chris against the wall knocking him to the floor. Suddenly out of now where comes running Hunk.  
  
Hunk:"Dear god what is that, hurry this way I have a chopper waiting"  
  
Jill is now awake and both her and Rebecca carry Barry to the bay but Hunk waits behind for Chris. He looks over at Wesker who is still doing something with the controls on the machine. He looks the other way and see the monster walking toward Chris who is lying in his own blood on the floor.  
  
Hunk:"Eat this you freak"  
  
He fires a grenade shot and knocks the mutated Carlos back smashing into equipment. He runs over to Chris and trys to help him but hes beyond help.  
  
Chris:"Hunk ha. How ironic. Do me a favour go back, go back and stop all of this stop the virus and the mansion disaster....urrr"  
  
Hunk bends down and looks at him but hes dead. He then looks over at Wesker.  
  
Wesker:"Come on thats it the date muwwhhaa"  
  
Hunk runs over to the machine and Wesker turns around to be greeted by a punch from Hunk. Wesker just smiles and throws Hunk right next to the now formed vortex hole.  
  
Wesker:"You now how much I hate you and what damaged youve caused now die"  
  
As he does that Hunk can see out the corner of his eye carlos mutation getting up and knocks Wesker to the edge of the circular area around the vortex. Hunk turns around and ducks just before it swings at him. He then stumbles back and lands next to Wesker, now both men are hanging on to the edge.  
  
Wesker:"Now you die just like the rest of them Hunk, ill be seeing you around muwhhaa"  
  
Wesker then drops into the vortext but the carlos mutation jumps down and pierces Weskers chest and both of them fall into the vortex.  
  
Computer:"T-minus 30 seconds until self destruct"  
  
Hunk climbs up and looks around the room and then at Chris' body.  
  
Hunk:"Well away I go"  
  
He turns around smiles and jumps into the vortex. The lab then self destructs and chain reaction wipes out the city as we see Rebecca, Jill and Barry in the chopper flying away from the area.  
  
Written by: James King  
  
Cast  
  
Agent Hunk  
  
Chris Redfield  
  
Albert Wesker  
  
Leon Kenedy  
  
Carlos Oliveria  
  
Jill Valentine  
  
Rebecca Chambers  
  
and Barry Burton  
  
started in  
  
Resident Evil: Project X  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ 


End file.
